Strife
by 67Luna
Summary: Lucy had never considered herself amazingly strong, she wasn't particularly concerned with that. She was content with the fact that she had her brains and could help to support her team in the little ways that she did. But it was at this moment that she wished that she had just a little more strength.


**Ahh, it has been so long since I last published anything. I can't believe that I made something so sad. There will be more chapters after this so we will see how it goes. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

Lucy had never considered herself amazingly strong, she wasn't particularly concerned with that. She was content with the fact that she had her brains and could help to support her team in the little ways that she did. But it was at this moment that she wished that she had just a little more strength.

It had been been a few weeks since the reuniting of Team Natsu and everyone was extremely excited to see each other again. Despite the fact that Lucy felt that she had been left behind, the nostalgia that swept over her was enough to bring a joyful smile to her face.

The team had regrouped with Levy and Gajeel before heading back to the house that Juvia and Wendy were left at. After a reunion between Juvia and Gray involving some yelling, crying, and a little bit of melting here and there(on Juvia's part), Lucy felt that her family was finally starting to piece itself together, even if it was only in small steps.

Everything changed when it was agreed that Team Natsu go scout Avatar's troops to discover their movements after Gray's betrayal. Avatar had anticipated their plan and was waiting with a large number of troops. What was supposed to have been a simple scouting mission soon turned into an all-out war. Lucy noticed as Natsu, Gray, and Erza began to tire as the fight drew on. Happy had been quickly sent to secure reinforcements. Even though the troops were easy to deal with, the leaders of Avatar proved to be powerful adversaries. Lucy did all that she could to help but she could see that their efforts were becoming less effective.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake as a powerful attack was launched at Team Natsu. Yelling Lucy's name, Natsu had barely managed to push Lucy out of the way just as the attack struck the rest of Team Natsu. Lucy watched on in horror as her friends were engulfed in a torrent of pure energy so powerful that the very ground shook from the blast.

As the dust settled, Lucy could see her friends sprawled out on the ground twenty feet away from her. With a burst of energy, Lucy ran towards her friends, stumbling a few times in her shocked state. Her mind was cloudy as the worst thoughts were run through her mind.

When she had covered the distance separating her from them, she could tell that both Erza and Gray were unconscious while Natsu was miraculously still awake but not without a look of pain etched onto his face. His leg was pinned underneath a large piece of debris that had been blown up by the blast.

Lucy dropped to her knees next to him, analyzing his condition only to find him worse than she had originally thought. She called out his name softly a she pleaded for his hazy eyes to focus on her. Despite herself, she felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked at her powerful friends look so broken before her. She hated crying, but he found that she could not stop it. This was never supposed to have happened.

"Lu...Lucy" Lucy glanced down once again to see Natsu looking up at her with an unfocused gaze. She hushed him.

"Shh, Natsu. Don't talk, just focus on staying awake. You'll be fine...You have to be fine."Natu proved to be stubborn, however, as he spoke again.

"Luce...are you okay?"

Lucy could not hold back a feeling of affection and anger. She was glad that he was still acting like his usual protective self but was also angry that he was asking her that. Did he not understand how much more broken he was than her? Lucy could only marvel at his stupidity for a second as she heard a sound behind her.

Lucy glanced behind her to see Avatar readying the same attack again. It was overkill but she figured that they wanted to be sure to finish them off. It was then that Lucy realized that they could all die very soon, however, instead of scaring her, this thought gave her newfound stood up slowly and turned around while Natsu watched her with confused eyes.

"Luce...what are you-"

"I have never wanted more power before, but right now I wish I had just a little bit of your strength, Natsu."

"Lucy what are you talking about?" Natsu was becoming panicked. He did not like the sound of her voice.

"Natsu, listen to me. I don't want you to blame yourself. I know that you will be angry and frustrated with yourself, but it will never be your fault. This is my decision."

"Lucy! What are you doing?!" Natsu was squirming as he tried to get himself free but found it to be futile. He could hear the attack gaining charge in the distance while Lucy began to glow.

"Lucy! Answer me!What are you-"

"It is my turn to protect you, Natsu! Even if it only gives you and the others a little longer I will give it my all to let you all stay safe, " Lucy glanced back to look at him with tear-filled eyes," I'm scared. I'm so scared, Natsu. But I knew from the moment that I met all of you that I would do anything for you," Lucy's keys glowed and circled her," I have picked up a few tricks over the last year and now I will protect you no matter what the cost."

"Luce," Natsu's eyes watered and tears fell down his cheeks. His efforts to free himself proved futile and he could only watch as his best friend prepared to risk it all to protect him."Luce don't do anything stupid! We will be fine so get out of here!"

Lucy smiled at the use of hi nickname for her." Natsu, I want you to know that I love you. I always have. I'm just upset that I did not have the courage to tell you long ago," she offered him a sad smile," I can't run because I want to be with everyone else."

Natsu was reminded of their battle with Kain Hikaru on Tenrou so long ago. She offered him the same look of sadness mixed with happiness. His heart clenched painfully at the sight of it.

Suddenly, the canon across the field could be heard as it fired its devastating attack. Lucy was engulfed in a bright light and Natsu was forced to close his eyes as the light spread. A loud boom could be heard as it reverberated throughout the field. The ground shook fiercely and the sound of things crumbling echoed in the air.

After the light receded, Natsu looked up once again to see Lucy, barely standing and covered in cuts and bruises. She began to fall and with strength Natsu did not know he still had threw the debris off of him and caught Lucy in his arms before she could hit the ground.

"Luce…. Luce! Come on, open your eyes!"

Natsu panicked when he got no response and her head simply lolled to the side. Blood trickled down from her lips and her injuries were more severe than he originally thought. With some hesitance due to the chilling fear he felt strike through his heart, he gently placed his fingers on her neck to check for a pulse. His world crumbled and his sight went red as he tried to grasp the fact that would surely kill him out of sheer sorrow.

Natsu let out an inhuman yell that could only be described as a sound that represented the greatest sorrow a man could feel.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lucy was dead.


End file.
